


Some Privacy

by ReeceWBY



Series: RWBY Stories [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Day And Knight, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Jaune Arc, Tags Are Hard, Terrible writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeceWBY/pseuds/ReeceWBY
Summary: (Jaune Arc / Sun Wukong)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Some much needed tension is finally resolved, to the relief of Sun and Jaune.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Sun Wukong, Sun Wukong/Jaune Arc
Series: RWBY Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/944880
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Some Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT AHEAD
> 
> Sorry it’s short, I just needed to post.. something.

It was a quiet day in Beacon.  
Nearly everyone was out walking around town, enjoying the sunshine and lack of classes.

Well, almost everyone.  
In one of the guest dorms of Beacon, a certain pair of boys were taking advantage of the quiet and privacy of the desolate school.

Behind a locked door, the sound of slapping skin echoed in the dorm room.

“F-fuck, Sun!~” moaned Jaune, as he buried his face in his boyfriends neck.  
The faunus grunted, pushing his cock in and out rapidly of Jaune’s tight asshole.  
Both blondes were completely stripped of any clothing, and their bodies were completely littered with love bites and scratches.

This, surprisingly, was a rare event for Sun and Jaune.  
Though it wasn’t the first time they shared a bed together (Jaune thought of the incident in the library and moaned, clenching his butt slightly. Sun moaned at the increased pressure.), it certainly was something the huntsmen only training didn’t have a lot of time for.  
With the Vytal festival coming up, both Sun and Jaune needed to dedicate a majority of their time training.

But- occasionally, Jaune would be able to make up an excuse for his team and sneak away to be with Sun.  
And really, Suns team didn’t care what Sun did.

Though those thoughts didn’t cross Suns mind as he pushed deeper into Jaune, cutting of his boyfriends moans with a tender kiss.  
The faunus grasped onto one of Jaune’s leg, and smiled into the kiss as he felt the fellow blonde tremble.  
Jaune always have the best reactions whenever Sun fucked him like this.

Jaune’s sweet moans just turned on the faunus more, as the latter rolled his hips - hitting all of Jaune’s good spots.  
His pace quickened, as Sun could feel himself losing it in the moment.

By god, he needed this.  
Jaune did too.

With all the pressure he was getting from the rest of his team, Jaune needed a way to resolve all the stress built up inside of him.  
And what more could he do but be filled to the brim with his boyfriends cock.

As Sun’s pace increased, Jaune’s cock twitched even more - the blonde could feel himself about to cum.  
“S-.. Sun, I’m gonna-“

The boy didn’t even finish his sentence - for as Sun pushed in with a hard and deep thrust, Jaune came all over the bed, a load moan bursting from us throat.  
Sun gripped onto his boyfriends legs even harder, grunting as he continued to roll his hips into the boys asshole.

And after a few moments, he pulled out, releasing his hot seed all over Jaune’s backside, his breathing growing heavy.  
Jaune just gave Sun a weak smile and pulled the faunus into a deep and passionate kiss.

And as they pulled away, cocks still painfully hard, Jaune whispered:

“Wanna go again?”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back from the dead.  
> Be glad, bitches.
> 
> Send in requests.


End file.
